Ant Guard (Clip Dirtblade)
|image = Ant guard image.png |imagewidth = 280 |imagecaption = "Long live the queen! Tribe Redtrophi will have our revenge." |gender = Male |class = Support |current meta = Mage/Support |damage = Magical |difficulty stat picture = 6 |physical stat picture = 7 |magical stat picture = 6 |resilience stat picture = 7 |support stat picture = 8 |Emblem price (put after the price) = 4,800 |Rune price (put after the price) = 110 }} "Long live the queen! Tribe Redtrophi will have our revenge." Clip Dirtblade served as steward to the Clan Redtrophi queen. When demons invading Sinskaald Rift killed the queen, the clan's tribal council cast Clip out to wander alone and die a solitary death, which - so far - he managed to avoid. Strategy *As Clip Dirtblade's Ant Sentries scale with 90% of his Magical Attack, it is recommended you build pure Magical Damage first to make your sentries bite *Hamstrung is a great poke and a safer way to farm due to it's low mana cost and low cooldown. With a cooldown reducing item, Clip can keep one enemy constantly slowed *Stacking your sentries is a very good way to deal tons of damage in a split second. Try to make a dying teammate run towards your sentries and then as the enemy follows, use Ant Territory to stun them and then detonate all your sentries with Venom Fork. This will nearly always kill fighters due to their low HP. *Unlocking Death's Embrace under the mage talent tree is a must as you will be dealing damage to your targets when they are slowed or stunned most of the time. *You might've noticed that many players are intimidated by Clip Dirtblade because of his massive AoE damage. That is why it is good to have a balance of Magical Items and Defense Items; so you can last longer in team/solo battles as well as being able to remain in the battle field without constantly going to the life well. Skills Hamstrung Clip tosses his trident, damaging and crippling his enemy. Cost: 45/55/65/75 MP Range: 10 meters Damage: 55/85/115/145 + Magical Attack Cooldown: 6 seconds Movement Speed reduction: 30% for 2.5 seconds Ant Sentry Clip summons an invisible sentry. He can summon up to 2/4/6/8 sentries at once. Cost: 25/50/75/100 MP Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 14 seconds Qualities: The ant has 150 HP and immunity to skills. It provides 10 meters of vision and can see invisible enemies. It can't move and/or attack. If Clip detonates the sentry with Venom Fork, it deals 40/70/100/130 + of Magical Attack Magical Damage and reduces the Movement Speed of all enemies within 5 meters by 60% for 2 seconds Venom Fork Passive: Normal Attacks and Hamstrung reduce the target's Magical Defense by 10/15/20/25% for 3 seconds. The effect does not stack but is renewed with every consecutive attack. Active: Detonates all ant sentries. Ant Territory Clip summons a horde of ants to swarm an area of the battlefield Cost: 150/170/190 MP Range: 8 meters Damage: 100/200/300 + Magical Attack Cooldown: 70/60/50 seconds Additional Effects: Summons 4 ant sentries to the target area. Enemies are stunned for 1 second. Radius: 5 meters Base Stats Skins 2D Skins Ant guard image.png|Classic Skin - Released: 21-Nov-2012 Snow ant 2D.png|Snow Ant - Released: 21-Nov-2012 - Cost: 100 Bringer of Pestilence in 2D.jpg|Bringer of Pestilence - Released: ? - Cost: 520 Giga ant.png|Giga Ant - Released: 4-Aug-2014 - Cost: 520 3D Skins Ant guard 3D.png|Classic Skin 3D - Released: 21-Nov-2012 Snow ant 3D.png|Snow Ant 3D - Released: 21-Nov-2012 - Cost: 100 Bringer of Pestilence in 3D.jpg|Bringer of Pestilence 3D - Released: ? - Cost: 520 Giga ant 3D.png|Giga Ant 3D - Released: 4-Aug-2014 - Cost: 520 Category:Hero Category:Support Category:Nuker